helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Mano Erina Publications Featured In
Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2009.02.10 Mano Erina #2010.01.20 Tengoku no Door #2011.06.10 Mano Days ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ #2012.05.23 MANO DATE #2013.02.23 Mano na no #2013.09.27 Mano-chan ~Dear Friends~ #2014.08.27 ZERO #2015.09.19 Escalation #2016.11.25 KAGEROH #2018.03.06 ERINA Digital Photobooks *2009.04.02 To that town (あの街へ。) *2010.04.26 Hello! Channel (ハロー！チャンネル) (with Takahashi Ai) *2010.06.25 Date in Shinjuku (新宿deデート) *2011.10.26 Date in Nakano (中野deデート) *2011.11.14 Date in Harajuku (原宿deデート) *2011.11.23 Date in Kichijoji (吉祥寺deデート) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshuu ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) Books *2019.03.18 Kiseki (photo essay) Calendars *2009.09.23 Mano Erina 2010nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2010年 カレンダー) *2010.09.22 Mano Erina 2011nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.08 Mano Erina 2012nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.09.22 Mano Erina 2013nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2013年 カレンダー) *2013.11.20 Mano Erina 2014nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2014年 カレンダー) *2014.10.25 Mano Erina 2015nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2015年 カレンダー) *2015.10.27 Mano Erina 2016nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2016年 カレンダー) *2016.10.27 Mano Erina 2017nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2017年 カレンダー) *2017.09.09 Mano Erina 2018nen Calendar (真野恵里菜 2018年 カレンダー) Magazines Cover Girl *2008.09.11 Weekly Shonen Champion *2009.02.20 Photo technic digital *2009.02.23 UTB vol.190 *2009.02.25 B.L.T. U17 Sizzleful Girl Vol. 9 *2009.04.xx Highway Walker No. 36 *2009.04.27 Radio Bangumi Spring 2009 Issue *2009.05.09 BE-PAL *2009.05.28 Weekly Shonen Champion *2009.05.15 Weekly Famitsu *2009.06.17 Shonen Sunday *2009.07.25 YanYan vol.7 *2009.09.09 BOMB No.356 *2009.10.06 SPA! *2009.10.31 Girls! vol.29 *2009.11.27 memew vol.45 *2009.12.18 CAPA *2010.01.25 YanYan vol.10 *2010.02.04-2010.02.10 an *2010.02.10 Weekly Shonen *2010.02.23 Weekly ASCII *2010.05.21 Young Gangan No.11 *2010.05.28 FRIDAY *2010.06.17 Young Jump No.27 *2010.08.21 Eiga Hiho *2010.08.26 Mi~Tere *2009.09.02 TONREN Vol.8 *2010.09.17 Young Gangan *2010.11.18 Young Jump No.51 *2011.06.24 FRIDAY *2011.07.01 Young Gangan No.13 *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (Back cover) *2011.10.21 Young Gangan *2011.10.24 B.L.T *2011.11.25 Soccer Game King vol.8 *2012.02.04 Young Jump *2012.02.17 Young Gangan *2012.04.05 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.05.23 UTB+ vol.8 *2012.07.06 Goo Bike *2012.07.13 Shukan Asahi *2012.12.06 Young Jump 2013 Jan 1 Issue *2012.12.27 Hello! Channel vol.11 *2013.02.08 Anican R YanYan 007 *2013.06.27 VANQUISH VENUS Vol.7 *2013.08.18 Nini-Funi Vol.1 *2013.12.21 UTB+ *2014.03.06 Young Jump *2014.07.24 Monthly Otona Television *2015.02.xx Milsuma No.4 *2015.05.20 Weekly Young Magazine *2015.06.20 Digital Camera *2015.08.08 UTB+ Vol.27 *2015.09.02 Weekly Young Magazine No.40 *2015.09.04 FRIDAY *2015.10.03 NILSUMA Vol.7 *2015.12.25 CARA *2016.03.28 Nihon de Katsuyakusuru Asia Saishu Shoujo *2016.10.08 UTB+ Vol.34 *2016.12.09 FRIDAY *2017.02.14 Madream Vol.12 *2017.03.31 Wannyan Walker April Issue *2018.02.09 FRIDAY *2018.03.02 Kyoto Walker 2018 Haru *2018.03.07 Tokyo Walker + 2018 No.10 *2018.08.xx anan SEIBU.SOGO COSMETIC&BEAUTY BOOK 2018 AUTUMN Featured on the Cover *2009.05.28 Young Gun *2010.05.29 MacPeople *2010.04.24 Hello! Channel (with Takahashi Ai) *2010.05.06 Men's Brand *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data Nov/Dec Issue (with Tanaka Reina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, and Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Back cover) (with Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, and Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, and Sayashi Riho) *2012.11.26 girls! vol.37 (with Yajima Maimi) *2013.09.27 FRIDAY *2017.02.02 Young Jump (with miwa) Category:Publications Featured In Category:Mano Erina